sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Visit to Dreven
Landing Bay - Admiral Bevven Spaceport The landing bay of the Admiral Bevven Spaceport serves the needs of the planet Dreven, which means it serves a lot of needs. This huge place is packed with ships of all makes and designs, from sleek Lambda Class shuttles to junky freighters. Security, customs and other personnel wander between the ships purposefully. The dome that stretches overhead is punctured with dozens of windows for landing and take off, all controlled by the Spaceport control tower overhead. A small display screen next to the south exit displays ------------- Please insert your SID card ------------ Contents: STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crazy Diamond Agent_Ramsey Drocal_Arconen STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Aggressor Darrix (Rumor and Bulletin Board) Imperial Transit Terminal -- Dreven Obvious exits: South - leads to Spaceport Central - Admiral Bevven Spaceport. Piper steps down the ramp of the shuttle Crazy Diamond. Sabbath has arrived. Sabbath arrives from a destination previously unknown. Sabbath steps down the ramp of the shuttle 'Crazy Diamond'. Agent_Ramsey stands near a rather dignified yet callous looking man. Drocal_Arconen looks passed the Agent at the ramp of the Crazy Diamond and those coming down it. Sabbath walks towards Ramsey and Drocal with Piper at his side. Sabbath says, "You must be the escorts I requested." The man before you seems to exude status. Jet black robes are accented around the high collar with a gold wreath and a silver pin in the symbol of the infamous department, Imperial IntSec, sits secured front and center on the high collar. The mans narrow face is strong in appearance, pulled tighly over the bone structure, but it is his eyes that catch you off guard which are such a light blue as to be white, set into deep set sockets. They shift casually around the area scrutinizing everything. When they rest on you, they narrow as this man begins to measure your inner strengths and worth, and you can hardly feel at ease as they bore into you so sharply. You suspect his hair is pepper in colour and trimmed short, but have little chance to tell due to the gaze this man holds on you. Sabbath says, "I am Sabbathius Osbourne, and this is my travelling companion Simone Drake." Sabbath extends his hand to Drocal. Drocal_Arconen face seems somewhat unimpressed. He quirks a brow and replies, "Very good then, I have been expecting you.". Drocal does not offer his hand. Sabbath lowers his hand and grins, somehow expecting his offer to be rejected. Sabbath says, "You are an IntSec man, I see. What have they told you of me?" Piper stands silently beside Sabbath, watching and listening to the exchange between the two men. Drocal_Arconen places his hands behind his back and mentions, "You no doubt have been gone from the Imperial sphere too long, Mr Osbourne. There is much you are unaware of. Nevertheless, I feel we should move to more appropriate quarters." Sabbath says, "Very well then. Let us follow you." Drocal_Arconen turns towards the security door, as Agent Ramsey takes up a position to Drocal's back. Drocal_Arconen inserts his ID into the slot below the security display monitor. Almost instantly, a message appears on the display screen: --------------------< Authorization Granted >-------------------- Please enter sir. Apparently the message is of no surprise, as he prepares to walk through it. Agent_Ramsey walks through the security door. Agent_Ramsey has left. Drocal_Arconen walks through the security door. Drocal_Arconen has left. You begin to walk through the security door. Spaceport Central - Admiral Bevven Spaceport Resplendant in the finest of sparkling Imperial Plateglass, the Center of the Admiral Bevven Imperial Spaceport seems to be imbedded on a hilltop forest. You are surrounded by a greenery and nature seemingly unaffected by this monumental technological masterpiece. Within this circular hub, the throng, walking either to or from their various flying vessels, pass each other with warm greetings, for on the planet Dreven, a world unaffected by the foolish rebellion, it is business as usual. The security door through the north exit stands wide open. Contents: Drocal_Arconen Agent_Ramsey MailBox Obvious exits: orth - leads to Landing Bay - Admiral Bevven Spaceport. ast - leads nowhere. Sabbath enters the room from the Landing Bay - Admiral Bevven Spaceport. Sabbath has arrived. After a small amount of time, the security door closes behind Drocal_Arconen. After a small amount of time, the security door closes behind Agent_Ramsey. Agent_Ramsey touches the view screen next to the Elevator. Drocal_Arconen in a frinze pushes the button again in an impatient manner. An elevator bell rings as the doors swing open. Drocal_Arconen steps onto the elevator. Drocal_Arconen has left. Agent_Ramsey steps onto the elevator. Agent_Ramsey has left. Sabbath steps onto the elevator. Sabbath has left. You step away from the crowd and into the elevator. Spaceport Main Elevator A wide Imperial Lift with White Tiled walls, and Black Tiled floor. A control panel sits on the wall. Contents: Agent_Ramsey Drocal_Arconen View Screen Obvious exits: Out leads to Spaceport Central - Admiral Bevven Spaceport. Drocal_Arconen pushes the button corresponding to Port IntSec - Admiral Bevven Spaceport on the elevator's touch screen. You hear a bell as a message appears on the elevator's view screen: "Destination has been reached." Drocal_Arconen steps out of the elevator. Drocal_Arconen has left. Agent_Ramsey steps out of the elevator. Agent_Ramsey has left. Sabbath steps out of the elevator. Sabbath has left. You step out of the elevator. Port IntSec - Admiral Bevven Spaceport You are surrounded by the immaculate whiteness of the office of Port IntSec. Every furnishing is placed in orderly fashion around the office. Guards in spotless uniforms flow in and out of the room, conducting surveilance and maintaining the peace of the Bevven Spaceport. Contents: Sabbath Agent_Ramsey Drocal_Arconen Obvious exits: est - leads to Recovery Room - Admiral Bevven Spaceport. ast - leads to a pair of black Elevator Doors. Drocal_Arconen heads west into the Recovery Room. Drocal_Arconen has left. Agent_Ramsey heads west into the Recovery Room. Agent_Ramsey has left. You head west to the Recovery Room. Recovery Room - Admiral Bevven Spaceport This area was constructed for those who've had the most unfortunate opportunity to have been detained by Imperial Security. With soft-toned lighting and warm colored walls and floor, combined with the light music wafting through the area, the Recovery Room is quite jovial, as ex-"prisoners" stand around, engaged in light banter, while grabbing drinks from the roving SE-4 droids. With this great atmosphere, combined with the sight of two burly IntSec guards standing on each side of the exit, the word on all lips is "Apology accepted..." Contents: Agent_Ramsey Drocal_Arconen Obvious exits: ast - leads to Port IntSec - Admiral Bevven Spaceport. orth - leads to a pair of black Elevator Doors. Sabbath enters from the Port IntSec office. Sabbath has arrived. Agent_Ramsey steps onto the Lift. Agent_Ramsey has left. Drocal_Arconen steps onto the Lift. Drocal_Arconen has left. You enter the elevator. Security Lift A small cramped lift with just enough room for a few guards and a prisoner or two. Contents: Drocal_Arconen View Screen Obvious exits: ut - leads to Recovery Room - Admiral Bevven Spaceport. Sabbath enters the lift from the 2nd floor. Sabbath has arrived. Drocal_Arconen mentions in a calm conceeded manner, "Do not be alarmed by our destination. It is simply out of the way, so that we may not be disturbed." Drocal_Arconen pushes the button corresponding to Interrogation - Admiral Bevven Spaceport on the elevator's touch screen. Sabbath smiles. "I have no need to be alarmed." You hear a bell as a message appears on the elevator's view screen: "Destination has been reached." Drocal_Arconen gives Sabbath a sideways glance, momentarily. Drocal_Arconen exits the elevator. Drocal_Arconen has left. Sabbath exits the elevator. Sabbath has left. Agent_Ramsey exits the elevator. Agent_Ramsey has left. You leave the Elevator and emerge into... Interrogation - Admiral Bevven Spaceport This is a cold and forboding chamber. A long table stands separating two ordinary chairs with one large chair in the middle of the room, with various restraints and other...interrogating equipment. Contents: Agent_Ramsey Sabbath Drocal_Arconen Obvious exits: orth - leads to a pair of black Elevator Doors. Sabbath sits at one of the ordinary chairs. Drocal_Arconen moves around the room once, than finally takes a seat in the main large chair at the rooms center. Ment for interrogation purposes, it seems odd how he slides so comfortably into it. Piper sits beside Sabbath in the other ordinary chair. Sabbath says, "Now then, sir. Would you care to tell me what your name is? Your face is not familiar to me." Agent_Ramsey stands in a professional manner at Drocal's side. Drocal's cold eyes lazily glances over Sabbath than finally rest to his hand upon the arm of the chair as he says, "You may know me as Director Arconen." Sabbath nods slowly. "Tell me Director. You avoided responding when I asked you before. What has IntSec gathered about me? I'm sure you must know something juicy." Drocal_Arconen smirks with a hmph, "Internal Security knowns a great many things, Mr Osbourne. But, I'm sure you havent returned to the Imperial march for simple gossip. And besides, you do carry with you a rather important dignitary?", as Drocal shifts his cold gaze to Piper. Sabbath says, "Ah yes, Miss Drake, my travelling companion." Piper sits silently, not affected by the man's cold gaze upon her. Sabbath chuckles at Piper and speaks to Drocal. "She fancies herself hard as carbonite." Drocal_Arconen raises a brow. His face having shown a great lack of impression so far. He asks, "And Miss Piper, how do you feel about your current, engagement?" Piper says, " I am perfectly content with my "current engagement"." Drocal_Arconen drums his fingers against the armrest of the chair and says, "I see. Speaking of this engagement...what are your intentions, the both of you?" Sabbath says, "She is here simply to be here. I am here to speak with Ariak Caldny." Drocal_Arconen sighs with mock-concern, "Im afraid the Grand Moff is somewhat disposed at the moment. However, knowing him quite well, I am sure I can relay anything important to him you may have to offer." Sabbath laughs softly. "I'm afraid that won't do." Drocal_Arconen frowns, "And why is that?" Sabbath speaks in a 'familiar' tone. "It is the will of the Emperor that I speak with him." Drocal_Arconen continues frowning and leans a bit forward. His cold iron gaze bores into Sabbath questioningly. He says nothing for a time. Drocal_Arconen grunts a 'hmph' as he settles back in his large chair. Continuing to frown he ask, "And what do *you* know of the Emperor's will?" Sabbath smiles. "I should ask you the same." Drocal_Arconen spits, "You have no place questioning me, former Admiral Osbourne. Know that you are here because you have indeed become an 'interesting' topic of discussion, lately. You and your, 'companion' here." Sabbath says, "I am here because I choose to be here." Agent_Ramsey swallows, clearly uncomfortable near the Director and his tone. Sabbath speaks coldly. "Not because I wish to be spoken to in such a disrespectful fashion." Drocal_Arconen smirks, "And why should *I* show *you* respect? Do you bear the signet of Emperor Palpatine? Or the mark of his Apprentice, Wyth? If not, I should condemn you for your insolence!" Agent_Ramsey noticably shifts on the balls of his feet, uncomfortable. Sabbath laughs. "Your ignorance is typical of this so called Empire." Sabbath says, "Had your IntSec division not been filled with incompetent fools, you would know full well why I am here." Drocal_Arconen becomes infuriated and stands with a clentched fist, "My ignorance!? You fool! You have no idea what I have done for the Empire. *I* am the one who has kept the Faith all these years, while others have fled!! Do you think you can get away with this kind of talk, with me? You had best get your your point Sabbath in being back in the Empire, before I lose any more my patience with you!" Agent_Ramsey bows his head, his hand placed upon his holster losely, seemingly awaiting the order. Sabbath laughs, quite amused with Drocal's display. "And you have no idea what I have done for the Empire, and what I continue to do for the Empire. I am free to speak as I wish. Your position as Director means nothing to me. I do as the Emperor wishes, not as you wish." Sabbath says, "For it is at order of the Emperor that I am here." Drocal_Arconen stands, face red and breathing heavy. His hands remained clentched, and his flaming eyes bore into Sabbath as he asks, "What!? The Emperor?!", his face remains angered, but his eyes begin to shift around in thought. Sabbath nods slowly. "I believe you heard what I said." Sabbath says, "The Emperor has sent me here to speak with Caldny." Drocal_Arconen turns his head away and begins to pace around the large chair. His eyes begin to show something of a fanaticism as he asks, "The Emperor?? Where...how...how do you know of him?" Sabbath laughs, "How do I know of him? I served him for many, many years." Sabbath says, "He has sent me to speak with Caldny, about returning the Empire to it's former glory." Drocal_Arconen blurts out, "What!?", as he looks to Sabbath in a mixture of anger and awe, han moves towards Sabbath and looks down at him, "No tricks, Sabbath! You are still in my question while in the Empire. Your lack of presence within gives me great reasons to think in such ways, however...you pose an interesting topic, and though I cannot verify any of your claims...", Drocal takes a deep breath, "...I feel...I feel you should see Caldny to explain yourself. But, I will only allow this under one condition!" Sabbath chuckles, "As I told you already, it is not up to you. The Emperor has already made his choice." Drocal's face trembles with frustration, and turns from Sabbath with bottled up anger and moves to Agent Ramsey. He opens his palm up to Ramsey, who unholsters his blaster and hands it to him. Sabbath looks up at Drocal and grins. "Going to kill me? Or perhaps stun me?" Drocal_Arconen looks back to Sabbath, his eyes intense. His eyes shift to the blaster in his hand which then points to Piper, not in the aiming sense, but in gesture as he asks, "And what of her!?" Sabbath shrugs. "Kill her if you wish, but I'm afraid you wouldn't enjoy the consequences of such actions. Piper folds her arms across her chest and glares at Drocal. Sabbath says, "For if you kill her, I will bring news to the CSA that she was killed for no reason by the Director of IntSec, who himself was found in several pieces in an interrogation room." Sabbath does not appear to be joking. Drocal_Arconen eyes Piper and smirks, "And you should seem so confident Dear. We all must parish sometime.", as his face comes into control from his anger. He looks back to Sabbath and mentions, "I have noted your threat, Mr Osbourne.", his head tilts a bit and his face shows disgust. Without looking over, keeping his eyes dead-locked on Sabbath, he hands back the blaster to Agent Ramsey who takes it gently but quickly. Sabbath smirks. "And I have noted your intentions towards the innocent Miss Drake. How unprofessional of you." Sabbath says, "And I assure you, Director Arconen. I do not make threats." Drocal_Arconen sits down regally, ignoring the last remark and says, "Well Mr Osbourne. We have come to a difficult pass. However, I have no fear of you or your feeble 'threats'. At this point in time, both of your lives are in my hands. But, I will let you continue on to the Grand Moff to speak with him, only because I know that if this is some kind of trick, you will be terminated anyways, I assure you. And if you indeed, do serve *the* Emperor directly, Mr Osbourne, I am prepared to make amends with due respect to you. However, you must see my position in this, as well." Sabbath says, "I see no reason why you should fear me. Fear breeds weakness." Drocal_Arconen simply says, "Indeed." Sabbath says, "And I have no need for tricks. My will is that of the Emperor." Sabbath says, "I expect to meet with Grand Moff Caldny tommorow evening. Until then, if there is nothing further, we shall retire to my ship." Drocal_Arconen adds, "That remains to be seen. Unfortunately, I have no way of disproving your statement. So, we will proceed to the next step." Sabbath begins to slowly stand up. Drocal_Arconen gestures to Ramsey for his ear, who leans down to the Director. Drocal begins to whisper quietly to Ramsey, who then turns and steps back a bit, talking into his mic. Drocal_Arconen stands, "Than it is settled. You will meet with the Grand Moff tomorrow evening. Then and there, the truth of the matter will be revealed, and the appropriate actions taken, I assure you, Mr Osbourne." Drocal_Arconen places his hands behind his face and gazes at the two "guests" with a blank stare. Sabbath nods slowly to Drocal, a grin forming across his face. "Indeed, Director... Indeed." Piper rises slowly from her seat to stand beside her chair.. Sabbath turns to Piper. "Come along Miss Drake." Sabbath enters the elevator. Sabbath has left. You are all too happy to enter the elevator. Security Lift A small cramped lift with just enough room for a few guards and a prisoner or two. Contents: Sabbath View Screen Obvious exits: ut - leads to Interrogation - Admiral Bevven Spaceport. A Visit to Dreven